The Pocket Symphony
by Winters Lantern
Summary: AU. Ulquiorra es un chelista renombrado cuya vida gira en torno a la música clásica, sin ningún otro interés en su vida, hasta que conoce a una irritante artista de nombre Orihime
1. One Upon A Time

Disclamer: I dont own Bleach. But I love The UlquiHime. El arte de la portada fue hecho por Koltiras Rip, autora de uno de mis fanfics Favoritos.

* * *

**The Pocket Symphony**

**1.**

El violonchelo, o también llamado chelo, es un instrumento musical de cuerda frotada, perteneciente a la familia del violín, y de tamaño y registro entre la viola y el contrabajo. Se toca frotando un arco con las cuerdas. Es uno de los instrumentos que se utilizan en solos, así como en música ambiental, orquesta de cuerdas y miembro de la sección de cuerdas en una orquesta sinfónica.

A la persona que toca dicho instrumento se le llama violonchelista, o chelista.

Ahora el por qué Ulquiorra Cifer eligió el chelo de entre todos los instrumentos, era un gran misterio. El joven había sido educado en las mejores instituciones y desde corta edad habían notado su afinidad por la música y sus instrumentos, para su adolescencia era considerado un dotado, así que teniendo cualquier instrumento a su alcance ¿por qué el chelo?

Cada vez que se lo preguntaban, él solo respondía con un sencillo: "Me gusta su sonido y gama"

Sin embargo la verdad era más profunda que eso, Ulquiorra siempre fue una persona solitaria, melancólica, indiferente con todos, inclusive con su propia familia, tanto que en su primer oportunidad como chelista de una renombrada sinfónica, decidió mudarse lejos de ellos, visitándolos solo cuando la situación lo requería, como cumpleaños, bodas o funerales. Siempre demostrando ser una persona desapasionada en todo, menos en el chelo.

El chelo, era lo único que realmente lo llenaba.

Solo se le conocían tres amistades, o lo más cercano a eso, entre los que se contaban el violinista Ishida Uryuu, el contrabajista Nnoitra Jiruga y la violista Tia Harribel, todos integrantes de su sinfónica actual. Nnoitra y Tia eran sus compañeros desde el instituto y durante sus años en Juilliard, e Ishida era el novato de la sinfónica y de su grupo de "amigos".

Por otro lado, en cuestión a relaciones románticas, nunca tuvo una o por lo menos una que se le considerara seria. Nadie negaba su atractivo, por lo que le era fácil conquistar a quien él deseara, y muchos a su alrededor lo tomaban a mal, pues no duraba con ellas ni un solo mes, adjudicando la mayoría de los fracasos al tiempo que ellas demandaban y el tiempo que a él le quitaban para practicar su instrumento. Por su personalidad taciturna, era de esperarse que estuviera rodeado de rumores, muchos de ellos afirmando que el motivo por el cual sus relaciones no funcionaban, se debía a prácticas extrañas, que realizaba con su pareja, haciendo que la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban pensaran que si ese era el caso, le vendría mejor simplemente comprar la compañía de damas experimentadas en dicha área, y debido a su filosofía nihilista, los rumores solo crecían, algo que el mismo Ulquiorra nunca tuvo la dedicación o interés de desmentir. Siempre sintió que lo único que lo llenaba era tocar el chelo, y nada más, al tocarlo era como si estuviese escuchando otro idioma, como si estuviese en otro lugar muy lejos de aquel mundo que consideraba injusto, cruel y vacío.

En pocas palabras, la música clásica era su mundo, y nunca perdía oportunidad para apreciarlo.

Las distintas instituciones de la ciudad, organizaban conciertos una vez al mes, en los cuales participaban distintas orquestas, con diferentes estilos, e interpretaciones, y Ulquiorra nunca se perdía ni una sola, la música se había convertido en un todo para él, no era porque menospreciara la música actual o los intérpretes clásicos que encontraron su vocación en tocar algún otro género, le fuesen malos, era simplemente que para él, la música clásica era una forma de describir al mundo entero en una sinfonía o soneto.

Otra cosa que lo caracterizaba, era que acostumbraba tomar el metro cada vez que iba devuelta a su departamento por las tardes, a pesar de no ser una persona que toleraba la compañía en grandes cantidades, como en los transportes públicos, pero el hacerlo le ayudaba a ver al mundo. Allí se podía topar con cualquier cosa, y por lo menos la incertidumbre lo ayudaba a romper un poco con la rutina. Además la luz del atardecer mientras caminaba hacia el subterráneo, le agradaba, el hecho de como en un par de minutos el cielo azul se tornaba en tonalidades naranjas y rosas para finalizar con una noche obscura lo intrigaba.

Un día en particular, cuando solo pensaba en volver pronto a su hogar para comenzar a practicar la partitura de un solo que le habían designado, decidió que lo mejor era tomar un taxi, pero su deseo por disfrutar de otro hermoso atardecer lo detuvo, y finalmente siguió su camino a la estación del metro, como todos los días. Al entrar a uno de los vagones se sentó cerca de una da las esquinas de este y simplemente espero llegar a su destino sin enfocar la vista en algo determinado, solo cuando un sonido en particular lo interrumpió, volvió la vista hacia otro lugar, y al hacerlo y buscar el origen de aquel molesto sonido, noto que se trataba de una chica ruidosa, sin embargo fue su aspecto y compañía lo que capto su interés.

La chica era pelirroja, de cabellos largos, y a pesar de que no podía percibirlo con exactitud desde su asiento, los ojos de la joven parecían brillar en destellos grises.

Ella se encontraba brincando emocionada, alrededor de sus acompañantes, que parecían un grupo de pandilleros. Rodeaba el cuello de uno con sus brazos, y depositaba besos en su mejilla, el cual era un sujeto de cabello en tonalidad celeste y cuyos ojos eran tan azules que parecían irreales. El tipo tenia tal finta de pandillero con raíces de punk a steampunk, al igual que sus compañeros, que era difícil no voltearlos a ver. Sin embargo su vista volvió a la joven, que vestía un sencillo conjunto veraniego con estampado de flores, en tonalidades rojas y rosas, su persona irradiaba vida, si le preguntaran a Ulquiorra en ese momento a que le asemejaba la joven, él respondería que si ella tuviese lugar en una sinfónica, seria en las percusiones, siempre tan estruendosas y llenas de vida.

— Grimmjow ¿Qué crees que deba usar?, no es cualquier cosa, no estamos hablando de cualquier puesto.

— ¿No crees que es suficiente con un simple traje sastre?, además si quien te entrevista es hombre, en lo que menos se fijara es en lo que llevas puesto, ni siquiera en lo que dices, su vista estará directamente puesta en tu delantera, y cuando vean quien te manda no creo que se nieguen tampoco, sea quien sea.

A pesar de lo áspero del comentario, la joven solo bufo, dándole un pellizco en la oreja al líder del grupo, pero en la siguiente estación, donde el metro se detuvo, salió corriendo tan rápido del vagón que cuando la pandilla noto su ausencia, solo dos de ellos lograron seguirla antes de que la puerta se cerrase. Y aquel hombre de cabellos azules, solo logro hacer una enorme rabieta, tal que uno de sus acompañantes, otro hombre de cabellos rosas, tuvo que tomarlo de los brazos para evitar que rompiera algo.

— ¡Perfecto Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!, la volviste a fastidiar. ¡Ya quédate quieto!, que no quiero que nos corran de aquí también. Con tu ataque de histeria lo único que harás será hacer enojar más a Orihime, que ya tolera mucho tus tonterías.

— ¿Ella tolerarme?, soy yo el que la he tolerado todos estos años.

— Perfecto, entonces déjala ir y hacer lo que quiera…— eso ultimo logro calmar a aquel hombre que ya había atraído la atención de todo el vagón, pero no por mucho.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! — exclamó, zanjando la conversación, y salió del vagón una vez que llegaron a la siguiente estación, junto con todos sus demás acompañantes.

Al irse, las personas comenzaron a murmurar acerca de lo sucedido, mientras que Ulquiorra se quedó lleno de curiosidad por el peculiar evento.

Definitivamente los viajes en metro eran algunas veces, algo fuera de lo normal.

X∞X∞X

En el centro de música Ulquiorra llevaba ensayando una hora y media más de lo acordado, el solo que le habían asignado iba a ser interpretado en el festival internacional de música más cercano, por lo que la presión en él aumento, al saber que le quedaba menos de un mes para preparar una perfecta ejecución, era de suma importancia la perfección en la pieza, ya que de lograrlo, podría ser conocido como uno de los mejores chelistas del mundo. Se concentró tanto en ello, que para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ya a punto de anochecer, por lo que decidió tomar sus pertenencias e irse de vuelta a su hogar.

Se dirigió como siempre el metro, a pesar de que hacía poco que ya tenía un auto a su disposición, pero no quería estresarse con el tráfico y estacionamiento por las mañanas.

Al intentar ingresar al vagón, sintió que chocaba con alguien, y al notar que en el suelo habían quedado tiradas un par de carpetas llenos de bocetos y dibujos de arte pop, decidió recogerlos inmediatamente para entregárselos a su dueño.

—Discúlpame soy algo torpe, no me fije por donde iba— en respuesta, escuchó una dulce voz femenina y al subir la mirada se encontró con los ojos grises de aquella joven, que había captado su atención cuatro meses atrás.

La joven se encontraba roja, totalmente avergonzada, y se agacho a ayudarle, pero cuando terminaron de recoger los bocetos, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Ella mantenía su cabello ordenado gracias a un par de pasadores plateados y su cabello de un tono naranja rojizo hacia buena combinación con su tono de piel o por lo menos eso pensó el chelista, mientras que sentía la mirada de la joven analizándolo de igual forma.

—¡Wow! tus ojos son increíblemente verdes— dijo la joven, algo emocionada, tratando de sacar una pequeña cámara fotográfica del bolso de mano que llevaba — ¿Disculpa, podría tomarles una foto? No creas que soy una acosadora ni nada de eso, solo quiero ver su tono, como podrás ver soy dibujante, y el color que tienen tus ojos es muy interesante, como para usarlo en algún boceto.

Ulquiorra se quedó solo un par de segundos pensándolo, pero se le hicieron eternos, frente a sus ojos la chica había sonado, como un clarinete: sorpresivo, ruidoso y alegre.

— Está bien – fue lo único que respondió dejándose tomar la foto. Agradecido que la cámara no tuviera flash.

—Ya ves, solo son tus ojos— ella le mostro la foto que solo tenía la parte superior de su rostro – Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas.

La joven soltó un risita divertida, al guardar sus cosas, y al terminar, ambos voltearon hacia la vía dándose cuenta que el metro ya había partido, dejándolos solos en la estación.

—Lo siento, por mi culpa perdiste el metro.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, solo pon más atención – Ulquiorra terminó el tema y la plática allí, y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, para tomar un taxi.

Al encontrarse en la avenida, se dio cuenta que todavía seguía acompañado.

—Creo que mejor tomare un taxi — escuchó la voz de la que ahora le parecía una mujer irritante. Efectivamente su sonido era el de un clarinete, un instrumento que a pesar de que en una orquesta se escuchara esplendorosamente como en individual, lo irritaba.

—Sí, lo noto.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que un taxi se detuvo, a la primera señal del joven.

—Tómalo tu primero – le dijo a la pintora, mientras le abría la puerta trasera.

— ¿Qué?, no, ¿cómo crees?, yo tomare el siguiente, no te molestes en eso.

— ¡Mujer! — exclamo Ulquiorra, fastidiado pero manteniendo la misma mirada y voz monótona.

—Tómalo tu primero, créeme que me haces un favor, por lo menos así mañana por la mañana no me dará curiosidad mirar las noticias o leer el periódico.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo, por cierto mi nombre es Orihime, gusto en conocerte— la joven entró al taxi y tomo asiento, mientras Ulquiorra cerraba la puerta, no sin antes librarse de otra pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—No tiene importancia que lo sepas.

— Vaya, eso fue algo córtate — dijo Orihime, divertida por la actitud del chico — de cualquier modo, gracias, y espero verte pronto. Nos vemos, Ojos.

Con esto último, el taxi marcho dejando al chelista de nueva cuenta solo y de nuevo lleno de curiosidad, hacia esa mujer era rara, no cabía duda de eso, pero a pesar de su actitud cortante y desinteresada con la que se había expresado, tenía un impulso de conocerla, ya sabía su nombre pero quería saber qué clase de artista era, los dibujos que había visto le parecieron horrendos, no por que fueran malos pero estaban llenos de colores vivos, empalmados unos con otros. Simplemente no era su estilo, pero la mujer le interesaba, sin embargo había arruinado la oportunidad. Odiaba que las mujeres le prestaran mucha atención, que lo invitaran a cualquier lugar, se le insinuaran o coquetearan, estaba agradecido con su aspecto pero sabía que las personas con las que había salido solo les importaba eso, su dinero o su estatus. Esa era la principal razón por las cuales les rechazaban o las desocupaba con facilidad. Pero a pesar de lo que cualquiera tomaría como insinuación al pedirle una foto de sus ojos, él notaba la sinceridad de la petición, en verdad veía que la joven solo quería el color de sus ojos.

No tardo menos de cinco minutos cuando el siguiente taxi lo recogió, su departamento era amplio, de dos pisos, cuyo decorado era piso de madera obscuro, con paredes completamente blancas, le agradaba el color, hacía del lugar un sitio que reflejaba fácil la luz. Sin embargo al llegar a este, decidió simplemente cenar, checar si había un mensaje en su grabadora y dirigirse a su alcoba para dormir, por lo que a él respectaba, ese día ya le había mostrado todo o más de lo que esperaba para ver, así que no encontró alguna razón por la cual desvelarse.

Los días que pasaron, Ulquiorra siguió quedándose más de una hora después de los ensayos en el teatro, para después irse de nueva cuenta en el metro, había veces en el que en el vagón, volvía a ver a aquella mujer que tanta curiosidad le había producido, sin embargo no se le acercaba, un día la vio acompañada de otra chica de pelo obscuro corto y de ojos azules, otras veces con alguno de los tipos que la acompañaron el día en que la vio por primera vez. Una vez, ella lo vio y lo saludo desde lejos, sin podérsele acercar debido a la gran cantidad que se encontraba ahí. Pero la sonrisa que le dedico logro de algún modo quitarle un poco de la presión con la que había estado cargando, desde que le habían asignado la partitura. Seria mentirse así mismo si dijera que la razón por la cual se quedaba ensayando hasta tarde era por seguir practicando, porque tenía tiempo que lo hacía para tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a aquella artista, Orihime.

* * *

Espero que les haya agrado, los reviews serán bien recibidos, ya saben comentarios serán escuchados y cualquier sugerencia o duda solo háganla saber … see ya!


	2. Napalm Love

**Bueno aquí va mi segundo capítulo.**

**sheblunar****, ****chapmantomoko****, ****mamori anazaki****, ****SybelleHs****, ****Moon Sweet Pink**Thanks a lot for your reviews! :3

**PoisonedLetters** Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, I really appreciate your support and advices…

And my friend **Elise** for helping me to carry out this fic, which has become more in a joint effort by both of us.

Gracias a todos los que me marcaron en follow y favs I really appreciate it :3 ¡!

Espero que les guste :3

Por cierto tal vez si les pudiera recomendar alguna cancion que se puede decir combine con este chapter serian:

Ólafur Arnalds – "For Now Im The Winter"

Ólafur Arnalds – "Reclaim"

Fueron las dos canciones que me inspiraron para lograr escribir estos dos primeros chapters

* * *

**The Pocket Symphony**

**Napalm Love**

Era fin de semana, por lo que Ulquiorra decidió tomar un descanso. Aunque solo quedaba una semana para el concierto, y necesitaba estar lo más concentrado posible, además de reponer sus energías, o sino todo el empeño que había puesto en ensayar su parte, seria en vano. La música clásica requiere de una serenidad especial, y en aquellos momentos él carecía por completo de dicha cualidad. Había pasado tardes, e incluso noches enteras, ensayando, y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso.

En un principio pensó en quedarse en su departamento, y dormir todo lo que no había dormido en aquellos días, pero después de pensárselo bastante y de varios mensajes de parte de sus amigos, salir a comer en compañía de Ishida, Tia y Nnoitra, le pareció una buena opción para desechar el estrés acumulado. Además de que se le habían acabado las excusas para rechazar salir con ellos, y es que, aunque le gustara la compañía de los tres músicos, algunas veces se sentía apartado de su mundo. Ellos trataban de integrarle, de eso no había duda, pero Ulquiorra Cifer no formaba parte del soneto que a ellos les gustaba tocar. Simplemente no encontraba su lugar dentro de aquella armonía. Era meramente un observador, más.

Por ejemplo, esa tarde, Nnoitra se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo fastidiando a Ishida, acerca de la relación que recién había iniciado con Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, una contrabajista de la orquesta, la cual Nnoitra no soportaba. Ulquiorra por su parte, hubiese preferido hablar de cualquier otra cosa, pero Nnoitra parecía encontrar divertido burlarse del novato Ishida. El punto cómico parecía estar en la diferencia de edades, y en como la supuesta inocencia de Ishida sería arrebatada por aquella loca mujer. A todos parecía hacerles gracia la situación, incluso Ishida sonreía de tanto en tanto, pero Ulquiorra solo se mantuvo serio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Después de casi una hora de lo mismo, comenzó a sentirse molesto y cansado.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa, pensó.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor seguir ensayando. Había cosas que todavía debía perfeccionar.

Pero antes de que inventara algo para salir de allí, la conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Vas a fallar — fue el comentario que hizo Tia, que parecía haber estado observando al chelista, durante algunos minutos. — Las ultimas notas de tu solo, las estas errando, no desafinas pero están mal colocadas, no cualquiera lo notaria, sin embargo los directores de las demás orquestas y algunos de los críticos lo notaran, ¿no lo crees?.

No parecía haber malas intenciones en el tono de voz de la joven, pero Ulquiorra se sintió un tanto ofendido. Él ya se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle una semana atrás, pero nunca creyó que fuese tan grave como para semejante observación. Es más, el error solo ocurría cuando practicaba con el resto de la sinfónica, pero nunca cuando se encontraba solo. Creyó que nadie lo notaria o que lograría pulir las notas, después de un poco más de ensayo, pero la seriedad en la aseveración de su compañera, le descoloco por completo.

— Yo no lo he escuchado fallar ni una nota —comento Ishida, pero el joven era un novato ¿Qué podía saber?

Tia, sin embargo, sabía de lo que hablaba.

— Con que lo notaste — respondió Ulquiorra, casi desairado.

— Para serte sincera, no fui yo quien lo noto. Quizás nunca lo habría notado, sino hubiese sido por Ichimaru. Hace una semana, cuando me encontraba en el estacionamiento, se acercó a mi burlándose, y me dijo que ¿cómo me sentía al ser amiga de uno de los chelistas más fanfarrones e ineptos, que pudiera existir?, decidí ignorarlo, pensé que simplemente estaba celoso porque obtuviste tu primer solo, pero al siguiente día, durante el ensayo, te escuche con más detenimiento, y la tercera vez que tocaste note tu error. Eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con lo que dijo Ichimaru. Eres un gran chelista. Pero si te equivocas de esa forma el día del concierto, no creo que Aizen te vuelva a dar otro solo.

Eso último era lo que verdaderamente molestaba a Ulquiorra. Quedar en ridículo delante de todos durante el concierto. Perder una gran oportunidad como esa. Y sobre todo, lo que más le molestaba, era que un doble cara como Ichimaru, lo hubiera notado, sin embargo…

— Gracias por tu interés Tia —fue lo único que dijo, antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse. Dejando a sus tres amigos, completamente descolocados.

X∞X∞X

Una de las cosas que más le molestaban a Ulquiorra, era la hipocresía, y si había alguien que lo tenía como pasatiempo, era Gin Ichimaru. Tal vez fuese un gran pianista, inclusive había compuesto una obra para piano él mismo, pero era un hipócrita, que pasaba gran parte del día, burlándose de las desventajas de los demás. Sentía su sangre hervir, de tan solo imaginar la soberbia en la cara de ese tipo mientras se burlaba de él. Le molestaba en sobremanera el hecho de que alguien tan engreído, irrespetuoso e imbécil como ese, tuviera tanto talento. Es como si hubiese tocado el piano desde el día en que nació, inclusive antes, y no era justo. No es que sintiera envidia u odio por él, pero le molestaba que alguien como Ichimaru hubiera notado su error, y después humillado de tal manera delante de Tia, y quizás del resto de la orquesta. Quien sabe a cuantos más les habría hecho saber su fallo.

Pero ya había gastado suficiente tiempo pensando en ese imbécil. Ahora lo único en lo que podía y debía pensar, era en ensayar, todo el fin de semana, si era necesario. Su pequeño descanso se había acabado. Lo primero que haría al llegar a su departamento, seria pulir esas notas, hasta que fuesen perfectas. Quizás de ese modo, le callaba la boca a Gin Ichimatu, de una vez por todas. Así que esa vez se olvidó del metro y tomo un taxi para llegar rápido a su hogar, y comenzar con dicha tarea. Pero cuando estuvo allí, a pesar de tener el chelo en su mano izquierda, el arco en la derecha y la partitura en frente él, la concentración no llegaba, era como si viera la letra, pero esta se desvaneciera en frente de sus ojos, y al intentar tocar la primera nota, salió tan desafinada que se paró de inmediato para evitar estrellar su instrumento contra el suelo.

Tal vez si fuese un inútil, después de todo, pensó, y aquella afirmación le lleno de tanta rabia que tuvo que salir huyendo del lugar, no sin antes azotar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Afuera el aire helado de la ciudad le pego de lleno en la cara, pero no le importo, necesitaba de ese aire para respirar, necesitaba sacar de su sistema todo ese veneno. Sabía que no era la intención de Tia, llenarlo de tanta tensión, cuando le hizo aquel comentario, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. En la música un pequeño detalle puede llevarte directamente al infierno. En la carrera de un músico, una desafinada, un error de nota, una confusión, por más pequeña que fuese, si alguien lo notaba, podía sepultarte de por vida, o por el resto de tu carrera, que era lo mismo.

— Eso si dejas que te afecte demasiado — se dijo en voz baja. Había tantas cosas en su vida que a otros les resultarían preocupantes. La soledad, el aislamiento, pero a él le eran indiferentes. ¿Por qué dejar que lo afectara ahora el comentario de un idiota, como Ichimaru?.

Como aún era de día, decidió tomar una larga caminata, y así despejar su mente de todo aquello.

Pronto se encontró en una plaza de arte, donde algunos pintores dibujaban en las paredes del lugar, lo que les gustaba llamar arte contemporáneo, aunque para Ulquiorra no eran más que una especie de grafitis mal elaborados. Detallados en comparación a los que se encontraban en los puentes, y pasos a desnivel, pero al fin de cuentas, simples garabatos.

Siguió su camino sin prestar demasiada atención, cuando uno de ellos hizo que se detuviera. Lo observo con detenimiento, y se trataba de un grafiti en donde había flores, mezcladas con una noche en el desierto, sin embargo las flores no reflejaban la luz de la luna, sino el color que provenía de un par de ojos, en el centro de este.

Eran unos ojos que reflejaban una melancolía infinita, y de un verde casi irreal.

—Te dije que lo utilizaría para un boceto. — alguien musito a su costado, y Ulquiorra conocía a la perfección esa voz, a pesar de haberla escuchado solo un par de veces y en tan pocas oraciones.

De pronto todo tenía sentido. La pintura, el color. Aquellos ojos en el centro.

Era la mujer que se había acostumbrado a espiar, durante sus viajes en metro. Esa chica pelirroja un tanto irritante, pero que había logrado captar su atención. Esta vez solo vestía con una playera blanca, chaqueta de mezclilla y unos pantalones de la misma tela, su cabello estaba acomodado en un peinado alto y algo desordenado, y se encontraba manchada de pequeñas gotas de pintura de varios colores, en todo su atuendo.

— Y bien, ojos, ¿qué te parece mi obra? — le preguntó la joven con una ligera sonrisa. Y frente a él, la chica había sonado diferente que la primera vez, como la más exquisita arpa, más serena, calmada, y resuelta.

Le proporcionaba cierto halo de paz, verla en ese estado tan sereno. Incluso había pasado por alto el hecho de que le llamara "Ojos".

— ¿Ojos?

— Bueno, nunca supe tu nombre así que, ¿por qué no improvisar?, por cierto ese color fue más difícil de lo que pensé, si colocaba un par de gotas amarillas de más, el tono se volvía oliva, con algo de azul llegaba a aguamarina, con un poco más de negro, era un simple verde obscuro.

Ulquiorra creyó ver un brillo soñador en los ojos de la chica, mientras analizaba la pintura. Parecía que le apasionaba dicha arte, tanto como a él le apasionaba la música, y aquello capto un poco más su atención.

— Sé que nunca te imaginaste verte en un muro — continuo ella — pero todos aquí tenemos varias obras que se expondrán el siguiente fin de semana, en un museo contemporáneo, así que armamos estos bocetos para los muros del museo, de esa forma las personas que no puedan asistir, logran ver parte de nuestro trabajo.

— ¿Significa que tienes otro retrato de mis ojos, en algún cuadro de un museo? — era más una afirmación que una pregunta, sin embargo le gustaba el rumbo de aquella conversación, por lo que decidió continuarla.

Le gustaba la forma en que la joven lo observaba, sin ningún estivo de coqueteo, solo con curiosidad, y era por eso, principalmente, por lo que el chelista se sentía impulsado a seguir a su lado.

—Es bueno compartir lo que se ha logrado con dedicación, ¿No lo crees, Ojos…?

— Ulquiorra Cifer

— ¿Mande?

— Me llamo Ulquiorra Cifer.

— Es un nombre curioso — Ella soltó una risita divertida, que curiosamente, no le molesto.

— Bueno Ulquiorra Cifer. Oficialmente soy Orihime Inoue, pintora contemporánea y grafitera por pasatiempo, gusto en conocerte — Le ofreció su mano, y Ulquiorra la acepto, sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, y la soltó de igual manera.

Ella pareció intrigada en aquel gesto, aunque Ulquiorra no lograba entender el porqué.

— ¿Y a que te dedicas, Cifer?

— Soy músico.

— Wow ¿tocas en alguna banda de rock o algo parecido? —

Ulquiorra nunca pensó que algo en su persona podría ser relacionado a tales géneros musicales, pero ella parecía hablar en serio, lo que le sorprendió.

— No, nada tan vulgar — respondió con rapidez — Soy un chelista.

La joven estuvo igual de sorprendida por la respuesta.

— ¿Consideras a los rockeros vulgares?

La pregunta volvió a descolocarlo. Definitivamente era una mujer rara.

— Considero que muchos de los géneros actuales, usan casi siempre las mismas notas, por lo que su música se vuelve monótona. Lo único distinto son las letras o la voz del cantante, y eso es solo a veces.

—Ya veo ¿Y qué es lo que tocas?

— Creo que ya te lo había respondido, mujer, soy un chelista. —

— Si, eso ya lo sé— ella entornó los ojos — pero ¿qué es lo que tocas, a quien interpretas?, ¿eres solista, o parte de una filarmónica?

La explicación le subió el ánimo a Ulquiorra. Por lo menos la pelirroja que tenía en frente, ahora no parecía tan ignorante sobre el tema.

— Soy chelista principal de una orquesta sinfónica, he tocado en conjunto y pronto también en solo, en el festival de música próximo. Interpretaremos a Johann Sebastian Bach en su mayoría, de hecho el solo que se me asigno, es de él.

— ¿Bach?

— Si, el suite Nº 5, en do menor —

— Ya veo…

— No sabes de lo que te estoy hablando ¿verdad?.

— En lo absoluto — respondió alegremente la pintora.

Solo eso le hacía falta. Alguien más que se burlara de él. Tal vez Ulquiorra había sobrevalorado la cultura y simpatía de la joven, y vaya que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, debía ensayar y no perder el tiempo en platicas absurdas, por lo que decidió marcharse.

— Me retiro, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer.

Ella pareció consternada e incluso algo molesta, ante tal cambio de actitud, pero Ulquiorra no se detuvo para rectificarlo. Continúo su camino, y no fue hasta que ya había avanzado varios metros, cuando alcanzó a escuchar que la joven le gritaba algo.

— ¡Es la segunda vez que me dejas hablando sola, ojos! —

Pero él no se detuvo.

X∞X∞X

La semana siguiente paso rápido, mientras él practicaba incesantemente.

Al parecer el fallo en las notas había sido corregido, y ahora resultaba impecable. Tanto cuando tocaba solo, como con la sinfónica, y así debía permanecer hasta el día del concierto. Por lo que había evitado los viajes en metro y todo lo que pudiera llevarlo a encontrarse de nuevo, con esa tal Orihime. Desde lo sucedido aquel día en la plaza, la había considerado una distracción, una que por el momento no podía darse el lujo de tener. Las cosas se estaban desarrollando perfectamente como para permitirse equivocarse.

Cuando él día del concierto llegó, y todos los integrantes de la sinfónica comenzaban a acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, Ulquiorra no sentía nervios. Estaba seguro de que lo iba a lograr. Era tiempo que fuera a él, al que reconocieran como parte fundamental de la orquesta.

Como era costumbre, cada integrante venia elegantemente vestido y él no era la excepción. Los solistas se encontraban más cerca del director y debían mostrar cierto nivel. Y Ulquiorra se encontraba más seguro que nunca. Así que cuando Aizen comenzó a dirigirlos, iniciando con sinfonía para piano y orquesta, mientras que los demás se dejaban guiar, Ulquiorra sintió que los cinco meses de preparación estaban rindiendo frutos. Todos parecían cautivados, y eso hizo que su motivación y concentración aumentaran.

Durante unos segundos, en el público, noto a alguien de cabellos rojizos, y su mente de inmediato voló hacia aquella mujer. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo en su exposición? ¿Lo estaría disfrutando tanto como él?, sin embargo esos pensamientos se difuminaron por completo, cuando fue hora de tocar su solo. El suite Nº 5, en do menor, BWV 1011. Ese solo, era lo único por lo cual había valido la pena, haber llegado hasta allí.

Para el momento que inicio, todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio, y las notas salieron de su mano, tan perfectas y claras, como lo había soñado. Mientras tocaba, Ulquiorra dejaba ver parte de su verdadero ser, sus ojos reflejaban su determinación, pasión, e inclusive un poco de alegría y desdén. La música clásica lo llenaba y que mejor escenario, que aquel festival.

Al llegar a la parte final de su pieza y tocarla, cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar, pero de pronto, lo noto. Una pequeña variación.

Cuando acabó, escuchó lo aplausos tan distantes.

No lo podía creer.

Había fallado.

Estaba seguro que en ese instante las miradas de sus amigos se encontrarían encima de él, sabía que Gin se estaría riendo para sus adentros, burlándose de su terrible equivocación y que Aizen a pesar de recibir todas esas aclamaciones, se encontraba profundamente decepcionado y molesto.

Había echado a perder su oportunidad, jamás seria el renombrado chelista que siempre quiso, y dudaba que le diesen otra oportunidad para obtener otro solo.

Sintió una enorme presión en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta, habían pasado tal vez solo un par de segundos, pero no quería abrir sus ojos, no quería ver la realidad a la que se estaba enfrentado en ese instante.

Había fallado, se había equivocado, lo había perdido todo esos últimos momentos, y en esas ultimas notas.

* * *

Thanks Again i hope u like it! :3

Los reviews serán bien recibidos, ya saben comentarios serán escuchados y cualquier sugerencia o duda solo háganla saber … see ya!


	3. One Hell of a Party

**Tercer capítulo yeah.**

**sheblunar****, ****AntoniaCifer****, ****AnnieCifer****, ****mamori anazaki****, ****Kumikoson4**.Muchas gracias por sus reviews y opiniones espero que les siga siendo de su agrado.

**PoisonedLetters** Como era de esperar mi tercer capítulo, espero que ya no sean tantas comas hahahaha :3

Y a **Elise W. Man u are so Damn Awesome :3**

Gracias a todos los que me marcaron en follow y favs I really appreciate it :3 ¡!

Rola del capitulo mmm esa es difícil pero creo que podría ser esta:

Ben Howard - Oats In The Water

Si **Elise** te culpo por esa rola, excelente por cierto pero siempre te vengo culpando Buajajajaja

Well Enjoy It! :3

* * *

**The Pocket Symphony**

**3. One Hell Of A Party**

Tras finalizar por completo el concierto y que la sinfónica abandonara el escenario, Ulquiorra creyó que le lloverían reclamos e incluso burlas por parte de sus compañeros, pero nadie de la orquesta, ni siquiera Aizen, dijeron nada. Era como si todo hubiera resultado perfecto, por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que no hubieran notado su error, de que hubiesen creído que ese par de notas habían sido puestas de esa forma a propósito pero no podía engañarse así mismo, sabía que nadie había dicho nada para dejarlo descansar por ese día, pero al siguiente las críticas comenzarían.

Y pensar en ello lo aterraba.

Para cuando llego a su departamento, el silencio lo estaba ensordeciendo, y tras encerrarse en su habitación, este lo devoró. No prendió una sola luz, no tenía hambre, solo quería dormir todo el día, o quizás para siempre, pero por más que lo intentara, ni siquiera esa breve paz se apiado de él. Parecía que había algo dentro de su ser que estuviese creciendo poco a poco, rasgando dentro de su cuerpo para poder salir, y fue hasta que vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño, que exploto.

— ¡AHHH! — gritó, y lanzó su puño contra el cristal, dejando sus nudillos completamente ensangrentados, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo. ¿Cuánta importancia podía tener el dolor físico en aquel momento?; cuando el aguijón y el sello del fracaso, ciñéndose a su piel, eran mucho más dolorosos.

Lo único que quería era borrar de su reflejo esa horrible marca, pero cuando volvió a mirar, nada había cambiado, y esta vez la imagen que vio le resulto aún más patética. ¿En que se había convertido?, ¿de que había servido tanto ensayo? Ahora solo quedaba de él, una pobre excusa de chelista, rompiéndose a pedazos en la oscuridad de su baño.

Vaya forma más patética de terminar esa noche, pensó Ulquiorra, pero se quedó allí, tendido en el suelo, mirando sus dedos enrojecidos por la sangre, y conforme las horas transcurrían, solo algo le quedo claro.

No quería volver a tocar el chelo, nunca más.

X∞X∞X

Paso los siguientes días dentro de su departamento, sin contestar el teléfono, el celular o la puerta. Era como si ya nada más importara, y aunque había logrado comer cosas sencillas como cereal con leche, el plato nunca terminaba vacío. Sentía que tenía la garganta cerrada y pasar cada bocado era casi imposible. Para el tercer día dejo de intentarlo, y se limito a ingerir puros líquidos cuando hacía falta, y a dormir.

Dormir era todo lo que hacía.

Sus compañeros lo fueron a visitar al quinto día, cuando apenas y tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie, y tuvo que atenderlos a través del intercomunicador.

— Ulquiorra, ¿estás bien?, no has venido al instituto en casi una semana, pensamos que….

Sabía lo que habían pensado, probablemente lo primero que pasó por la mente de sus amigos, era que había sido tan estúpido como para suicidarse, pero Ulquiorra era muy orgulloso como para intentar algo así, y la alusión casi le ofendió, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Estoy bien, solo quiero estar solo. Nos vemos después ¿de acuerdo?, no se preocupen.

— Bien pero antes de que nos cuelgues, tienes que saber algo — le dijo Ishida, con un tono algo ansioso.

—Aizen quiere hablar contigo. Le dijimos que tuviste que salir de la ciudad de improvisto, por una emergencia familiar, pero esa excusa no servirá por mucho.

Y Ulquiorra no podía estar más de acuerdo, él no era de los que dejaba todo votado para ir a ver a su familia, por más urgente que esto fuera, aunque agradeció la ayuda, eso le daría algunos días más para evitar el terrible encuentro.

Pero ¿hasta cuándo?

X∞X∞X

El fin de semana aún seguía en su departamento, sin contacto con el exterior. Todo le parecía igual de vacío. Nada lograba animarlo y como se había prometido a si mismo, no había vuelto a tocar el chelo desde la noche del concierto. Una vez había entrado al estudio donde le gustaba practicar, pero solo se quedo observando el estuche del que fuese su instrumento y objeto más preciado durante varios años, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo ni siquiera cogerlo entre sus manos, y salió del estudio aún mas abatido que como había entrado.

Tras aquel episodio, intento matar el tiempo y el sentimiento de derrota, terminando de leer los libros que tenía pendientes, también había armado un rompecabezas que recibió como regalo de navidad, aunque antes le hubiese resultado estúpidos, e incluso había llamado a su familia, lo que había dejado a su familia e incluso a él, estupefactos.

Definitivamente ya había tocado fondo.

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó la exposición de arte contemporáneo, donde al parecer habría un lienzo con sus ojos, una donde podía encontrar a aquella irritante e intrigante artista. Durante un par de minutos pensó en la posibilidad de salir a buscarla. Aquella mujer era la única conocida que tenia, cuya conexión al mundo de la música clásica era nulo, y con quien no habría posibilidad de tocar el oscuro tema de su fracaso, por lo que decidió prender su celular solo para investigar si aquella exhibición aun estaba abierta, y tras confirmarlo, tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento.

La verdad es que no pensó en el posible trasfondo de aquella decisión, o las posibles consecuencias de encontrarse de nuevo con aquella joven. Esta vez de manera voluntaria. Solo quería alguien con quien conversar. Alguien ajeno a su mundo, que lo escuchara. Sin embargo al entrar a la exhibición y buscar entre la multitud, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo patético que eso sonaba. Se percato de la posibilidad que había de no encontrarse con Orihime y quedar en ridículo consigo mismo. Él no acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Trato de calmarse pensando en su vago interés por el arte, y aquel lienzo con sus ojos, pero la realidad era que su interés por el arte era muy poco. Había llevado un par de clases de apreciación del arte en Julliard, pero nunca había asistido a una exhibición por cuenta propia.

¿Por qué lo hacia ahora?

¿Solo para encontrarse con aquella mujer?

La idea le pareció tan estúpida y patética, que estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero entonces la escuchó.

— ¡Vamos Tatsuki, todos iremos!

Para su sorpresa, esta vez ella había sonado igual de brillante que un chimes*, casi pudo visualizarlo**, **e inmediatamente tuvo que difuminar el pensamiento. Lo último que quería saber era sobre instrumentos musicales, se suponía que para eso había acudido a ella, para olvidarse de la música por algunas horas. Aunque esa fuese la forma en que siempre visualizaba el mundo.

Se encamino hacia ella, con ese pensamiento en mente.

Esa noche la artista vestía una falda obscura, blusa blanca y su cabello se encontraba suelto con solo un par de pasadores en el, y aunque se notaba más seria que de costumbre, al menos en su exterior, Ulquiorra podía notar su brillo.

— Tu arte me parece extraño— fue el único comentario que hizo al llegar a su lado.

La joven soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa cuando lo descubría junto a ella. Era obvio que nunca espero verlo en aquel lugar, pero aun así le dedico una sonrisa cálida, a diferencia de su acompañante que lo observo con recelo. Ulquiorra la identifico como una de las personas que acompañaba a Orihime en el metro aquella vez.

—Ojos, nunca pensé verte aquí.

— Lo noto.

— Tatsuki él es Cifer — lo presentó Orhime — Cifer ella es mi mejor amiga Tatsuki. Ella también esta presentando su trabajo en la exposición.

Ulquiorra estrecho la mano de la otra artista, con la mayor amabilidad a pesar de no estar de humor y que el gesto no le fuese devuelto, él estaba acostumbrado a seguir las reglas de comportamiento y modales con las que había sido criado.

— Y de donde se conocen, no es por ofender pero conozco a todos los conocidos de Orihime y a ti nunca te había visto, así que ¿Quién eres?

Generalmente así siempre funcionaban las palabras, el tan usado "no es por ofender", era la excusa perfecta para decir algo ofensivo y molesto, esa era una de tantas razones por las cuales a Ulquiorra el mundo de la música, le parecía un mejor lugar donde pasar el tiempo. Las personas le podían resultar tan insoportables algunas veces y aquella dichosa mejor amiga había logrado fastidiarlo solo con aquel comentario.

Orihime pareció percatarse de ello, por lo que intervino con rapidez, y soltó una risa un poco nerviosa, para calmar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

— Nos conocimos por mero accidente, choque con él un día y me ayudo con uno de mis bocetos, además Tatsuki no creo que conozcas a todos mis amigos.

— Eso es lo que tú crees— respondió su amiga con acidez. — Pero se perfectamente cuando sobro, de cualquier forma no podía acompañarte esta vez. Hasta luego Orihime, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.

Tatsuki abrazó a Orihime y después comenzó a distanciase, no sin antes darle al chelista una mirada de pocos amigos.

— Disculpa a Tatsuki, ella es algo sobreprotectora algunas veces.

— Ya me di cuenta.

— Si… bueno, discúlpala por favor. Y ¡cuéntame!, ¿cómo te fue en el festival?

Ulquiorra la miro confundido, no recordaba haberle dicho la fecha de su concierto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ya se llevo a cabo?

— Después de que te fuiste aquel día, pregunte a algunos conocidos si habría algún festival de música cercano, y me dieron la fecha. Exactamente el mismo día de la inauguración de esta exhibición. Lastima, me hubiera gustado ir, ¿te fue bien?

¿Le hubiera gustado ir?

Ulquiorra no sabía que pensar.

¿Cómo le había ido?, horriblemente diría, pero tampoco quería que aquella joven sintiese lastima por él. Aunque tampoco quería mentirle con descaro, así que opto por decirle la verdad, de otra forma.

— Interprete lo que se me había asignado de la forma más correcta que pude.

La joven solo asintió pensativa ante la respuesta y Ulquiorra noto que su respuesta no la había satisfecho del todo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos hasta que la joven volvió a hablar, cambiando el tema abruptamente.

— ¿Quisieras acompañarme al bar Las Noches, después de la exhibición de hoy?

— ¿Por qué quisiera acompañarte a un bar de mala muerte?

— Bueno generalmente vamos ahí a festejar, supongo que es costumbre.

El chelista lo medito unos momentos, la verdadera razón por la cual había ido a ver a aquella mujer era para separarse de la música, no para festejar nada, aunque si no iba al bar tendría que separarse de ella y volver a su departamento, y todavía no se sentía listo.

— Tomare tu silencio como un sí— río la joven, como si le encontrase divertido — Falta poco más de una hora para que salgamos, así que por qué no te doy un recorrido personalizado por la exhibición y me cuentas mas sobre porque mi arte te parece extraño.

Orihime le sonrió y comenzó a avanzar un par de pasos esperando que Ulquiorra le siguiese y él así lo hizo. Pronto se detuvieron en algún par de obras y Orihime comenzó a explicarle la visión que ella y sus otros cinco compañeros tuvieron al realizar tal trabajo.

Durante todo ese tiempo el mundo guardo silencio para él, dejando solo a aquella mujer como única guía y a pesar que de tanto en tanto personas la venían a buscar para felicitarla por su trabajo, a Ulquiorra no le molesto de hecho, fue como si ni siquiera estuviesen ahí.

Le maravillaba y llenaba de paz ver a aquella joven llena de vida, soñadora, amando su trabajo, definitivamente ella era para el arte se dijo así mismo Ulquiorra, a pesar que fuese un arte tan extraño e innecesario para su gusto.

X∞X∞X

Después de haber terminado el recorrido fue hora de marchare, y Orihime se disculpo un momento con Ulquiorra para irse a despedir de algunos conocidos antes de salir, lo que fue un gran numero de personas.

Ulquiorra observo desde lejos, como aquella extraña mujer era admirada por muchas personas, definitivamente la artista debía tener muchos pretendientes, otros hombres que igual que él la consideraban alguien inusual y eso le molesto por alguna razón que no comprendía. Y cuando Orihime volvió con él, Ulquiorra hizo un comentario que sorprendió a la artista, tanto como a él.

— Tienes muchos pretendientes.

En ese momento el chelista agradeció su personalidad taciturna, ya que el comentario había sonado como si hubiese sido una simple observación.

Aunque eso no evito que la joven se sonrojara, escandalosamente, después sonrió melancólicamente, con un destello de tristeza que al chelista dejo intrigado. A pesar de conocer tan poco a la mujer nunca se imagino encontrar la palabra melancolía y su nombre en la misma oración.

— Si, supongo. Todos ellos claman ser el mejor para mí, el más exitoso, el más acaudalado, el más creativo o apuesto, pero para mi sus bocas están llenas de palabras sin sentido, mi único deseo siempre fue encontrar a alguien con quien hablar con naturalidad, pero supongo que no se puede tener todo lo que uno desea.

— Supongo — dijo Ulquiorra.

Tras esto, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la salida para abordar un taxi. Cuando ya estaban dentro del coche, la joven se dirigió de nuevo a él

— Ojos podrías decirme de nueva cuanta tu nombre es que lo olvide, se que te apellidas Cifer pero lo otro no lo recuerdo.

—Ulquiorra.

— ¿Ulqueola?

— Ul-quio-rra — Respondió el chelista en silabas, para hacerse entender con la joven, no era la primera vez que tenía ese problema con su nombre así que la pregunta no le sorprendió.

— Ulquiorra.

La artista parecía paladear el nombre en su boca, como si fuese lo mas extraño que hubiese dicho en toda su vida, agregando.

— Un nombre en raro definitiva, Ulquiorra… ¿Te molesta que te siguiera llamando de vez en cuando ojos?, es que es más corto y no pareces ser de las personas que te agraden los diminutivos así que ¿No te molestaría?

En definitiva odiaba su nombre en diminutivo, solo le permitía a su madre y hermano mayor que le llamaran Ulqui, era porque sentía que sonaba a nombre para una mascota, por lo que no le molesto la proposición de Orihime y lo aceptó, con un asentimiento de cabeza desinteresado.

X∞X∞X

Al llegar al bar noto que la joven los acercaba a una mesa con diez personas aproximadamente. Ella comenzó a presentárselos, todos eran artistas plásticos, había desde pintores, escultores, inclusive un escritor, sin embargo Ulquiorra no pudo negar que la única persona que había llamado su atención era un hombre cuya complexión era grande y de tez morena y pelo y ojos obscuros, Orihime se lo había presentado con el nombre de Sado, un escultor conocido en México, lo que explicaba su apariencia, y cuando le escuchó hablar, pensó que el sonido que emanaba de este hombre era lo más parecido que hubiese escuchado a una guitarra acústica, cuyos tonos son suaves, duros y aterciopelados.

Como era de costumbre en ese tipo de reuniones Ulquiorra volvió a ser un observador, algo que en ese momento agradeció ya que no tenía ganas de hablar en lo absoluto. Lamentablemente a lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a tomar bebidas alcohólicas por lo que se sintió mareado con más rapidez, en comparación con las personas que lo rodeaban, inclusive aquella extraña mujer se encontraba aun perfectamente lucida a pesar de que hubiese tomado más que él.

Al notar que su nivel de alcohol había subido considerablemente, el chelista decidió dejar su bebida y esperar unos minutos para irse del lugar, ya que no quería hacer el ridículo y que lo vieran caminando de un lado a otro tambaleándose para intentar salir del lugar, ahora recordaba una de las razones por la cual había mantenido a Nnoitra como amigo, ya que el contrabajista era el que solía encargarse de él cada vez que se le pasaban las copas. Sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había tomado, debido quizás a las ganas que tenía de olvidarse de su fallo e ineptitud como chelista.

Cuando pasaron un par de horas más, decidió que ya hora de marcharse, y estuvo a punto de decirle a Orihime pero esta se adelanto ofreciéndole su departamento para que se quedase a dormir, tras notar el estado en el que se encontraba.

Ulquiorra accedió, sintiéndose cada vez más mareado. Con esto ambos se despidieron de los presentes, tomando de nueva cuenta un taxi, y unos cuantos minutos después llegaron a lo que parecía un edificio.

Orihime lo ayudo a subir unas escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de lo que Ulquiorra supuso era el departamento de la joven. Al entrar pudo notar que el lugar era muy chico, con lienzos por doquier.

— Discúlpame por prácticamente llevarte a la fuerza conmigo, no sabía que eres pésimo tomando.

La chica rio libremente esta vez, supuso que el alcohol había hecho efecto un poco en ella también.

Sin embargo Ulquiorra no lo pensó ni un segundo más y se abalanzo hacia ella, juntando sus labios con los suyos, fue ahí cuando su mundo se obscureció.

* * *

Los reviews serán bien recibidos, ya saben comentarios serán escuchados y cualquier sugerencia o duda solo háganla saber … see ya!

En serio O.O Háganla saber porque después a mi se me va la Onda!


	4. Mayfair Song

**Cuarto capítulo Buajajajajaja.**

**sheblunar****, ****AntoniaCifer****, ****Kumikoson4****, ****ambar51chick** .Muchas gracias por sus reviews… Estoy tratando de esforzarme en este fic

**PoisonedLetters** Creo que ya voy mejorando de poco a poco, pero sus recomendaciones son completamente bienvenidas, tal vez a no sean las comas pero puede ser cualquier otro detalle hehe like always im all ears hahah or eyes in this case!

Y como siempre **Elise W. My sister thanks I love ya Girl!**

Gracias a todos los que me marcaron en follow y favs I really appreciate it :3 ¡Hell Yeah!

Rolas del capitulo mmm lets see:

London Grammar - Waisting My Young Years

Patrick Wolf - Wind in the Wires

Well Enjoy It! :3

* * *

**The Pocket Symphony**

**Mayfair Song**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ulquiorra despertó, lo primero que sintió fue un enorme dolor atravesarlo de pies a cabeza. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero se encontraba deshecho, le dolía todo, principalmente la cabeza que parecía estar siendo atravesada por miles de taladros, apenas y logro ponerse de pie, y cuándo lo hizo y pudo enfocar la vista a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la sala de un pequeño departamento, ajeno, para ser exactos en el sofá. Sus zapatos estaban desaparecidos, no llevaba puesta su chaqueta y gran parte de los botones de su camisa estaban abiertos.

¿Qué rayos había pasado anoche?

¿Cómo había llegado allí?, y lo más importante ¿a que lugar precisamente, había llegado?

Intentó recordar lo sucedido pero solo venían a su mente imágenes borrosas, entre ellas, la de Orihime. Ella le había ofrecido su departamento para quedarse y entonces…

—Despertaste justo a tiempo para el desayuno.

Sí, allí estaba su respuesta.

—Te preparé un café bien cargado para la resaca, créeme, lo necesitaras.

La voz de la artista esta vez le pareció como un centenar de címbalos (*) retumbando directamente en su oído, aunque bien eso podía ser por la resaca, todo parecía mil veces más intenso que de costumbre, el sonido y también la luz. Cuando Orihime abrió una de las ventanas y el sol le pego directo en la cara, casi pensó que se quedaría ciego, pero solo se golpeo los dedos del pie con la pequeña y diabólica mesita que se encontraba en su camino.

— ¡Demonios mujer!, ¿quieres matarme?

Aquello se sentía peor que la resaca.

Orihime solo río divertida y se acercó a ayudarlo, pero Ulquiorra se negó.

—No, no, yo puedo solo— y cojeando fue a sentarse delante de la barra comedor (*) donde la joven coloco el desayuno. Café negro bien cargado como había dicho antes, pan tostado y un poco de fruta.

Ulquiorra le dio un sorbo a la taza y aunque el dolor no desapareció de inmediato, si sintió cierto alivio.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema, además te lo debo, cuando llegamos aquí caíste inconsciente casi de inmediato, por lo que tuve que arrástrate hasta el sofá, creo que te pegaste con un par de cosas en el recorrido, más que nada en la cabeza, lo siento.

—Eso explica el dolor.

La pelinaranja sonrió detrás de su taza.

—Si, eso y que no sabes tomar, ¿no recuerdas casi nada de anoche, verdad?

—Todo se obscurece después de que salimos del bar y abordamos aquel ¿taxi? —la verdad es que tampoco recordaba eso con claridad, pero el chelista prefirió afirmar lo contrario.

—¿Qué debería recordar?

—Nada importante, solo estaba checando el grado de inconciencia que alcanzaste anoche y creo que fue bastante — explicó Orihime comenzando a sonrojarse, algo que a Ulquiorra le resulto sumamente curioso ya que desde que la conocía, jamás la había visto sonrojarse por nada, al menos no de ese modo.

Entre avergonzada y molesta.

—En serio Ojos, necesitas unas cuantas clases para aprender a tomar como se debe.

Ulquiorra creyó ver también cierta decepción en su mirada pero no le dio importancia, dado su estado bien podía estárselo imaginando y prefirió enfocarse en el desayuno. Le dio otro par de sorbos al café y un mordisco al pan tostado, un tanto quemado para su gusto pero no se quejo.

—Mi mente se encuentra en blanco, anoche ¿qué fue lo…

—Espera, espera, no hablemos de eso ahora— la artista rio con nerviosismo, ahora lucía ansiosa, y pareció debatir intensamente consigo misma sus próximas palabras, después corrió hacia uno de los cajones de la cocina y saco una hoja de papel.

— Lo dibuje mientras dormías, me pareció un buen modelo de dibujo.

Cuando le dio la hoja, Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que trataba de un dibujo de él dormido en el sofá. Aunque en su momento la razón del dibujo lo intrigo y asusto a igual medida, la verdad era que la calidad del retrato le resulto fascinante. Definitivamente la joven era una excelente dibujante.

— Se que es extraño pero dime ¿qué te parece?

¿Qué le parecía?

Había sido modelo de unos de los dibujos de aquella mujer, en estado inconsciente y sin dar autorización de ninguna clase, aun que el dibujo era muy bueno, no se sentía como Kate Winslet en Titanic. Pero más que la violación a su espacio personal, el chelista se encontró más interesado en la razón para que ella sacara el tema del dibujo así de pronto, bien pudo quedarse con este sin decirle nada, después de todo ya lo había tomado como modelo sin su permiso, ¿por qué hacérselo saber ahora?.

Todo era muy raro, eso sin contar la intensa y nerviosa mirada que ella le dedicada ahora. Ulquiorra comenzó a hacer memoria, intentando encontrar el motivo que podía tener la artista para actuar de esa forma tan extraña, fue entonces cuando recordó, a medias lo último que había hecho la noche anterior justo antes de caer inconsciente.

La había besado

Su cuerpo entero se congelo, no podía creerlo, eso explicaba porque ella se encontraba incomoda en su presencia y el cambio repentino de tema. Mientras miraba el dibujo decidió fingir tal como ella, que no lo recordara, eso calmaría a la joven y de paso a él. Intentó buscar alguna razón para haberla besado, pero no encontró ninguna más que al alcohol, ¿qué más podía haber sido?

Se relajo un momento y bebió otro sorbo de su café negro, entonces le respondió.

—La calidad del boceto es buena, pero tu motivo para dibujarme dormido lo desconozco.

—Bueno es sencillo, siempre pareces serio e inexpresivo, pero cuando te vi dormido esta mañana tu rostro estaba completamente relajado, así que no pude resistirme.

Ulquiorra solo asintió, y continúo con su desayuno en silencio, Orihime hizo lo mismo y el resto de este paso con largos lapsos de silencio, interrumpidos únicamente por algún comentario de la artista, referentes a su exposición, al parecer le interesaba la opinión del chelista con respecto a su trabajo. Él por su parte, se limito a darle respuestas cortas para no profundizar demasiado en el tema, que además de no interesarle demasiado ponía en peligro su fachada de no recordar casi nada de la noche anterior. En cualquier otra situación ya habría salido de ese departamento pero la compañía de la joven le agradaba de cierta forma, por lo que se quedó hasta que terminaron de desayunar.

Después de lo que fue casi una hora, Ulquiorra se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Debería irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer ¿podrías darme el resto de mi ropa?, no la veo por ningún lado.

—Claro, la guarde en el armario de la entrada, te la traigo y de paso tomo mi abrigo para acompañarte a que tomes un taxi ¿de acuerdo?

Él hubiera preferido que no lo acompañara, incluso pensó que ella lo querría así dado el episodio de anoche—que se suponía ninguno recordaba—pero la joven no le dio tiempo para replicar, salió corriendo rumbo al armario antes de que él pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Vaya mujer más loca.

Mientras ella traía su chaqueta y zapatos, Ulquiorra se quedo observando con detenimiento el lugar, no lo había hecho con atención hasta ese momento y no solo ella era rara y bipolar, también lo era su vivienda. Había utensilios de pintura en todas partes, pinceles, lienzos, todo desordenado entre la sala y la pequeña cocina, sin embargo los platos y utensilios para el desayuno ya habían sido debidamente lavados.

Cada vez esa mujer lo sorprendía más.

Cerca de la puerta de lo que parecía ser su recamara, se encontraba una mesa con algunas fotos enmarcadas, en una de ellas estaba la artista con un grupo que parecían ser sus amigos del instituto o al menos eso parecía dado sus uniformes, entre estos se encontraba aquel hombre de nombre Sado y a aquella mujer huraña llamada Tatsuki, junto a esta, había otra donde la artista estaba en compañía de una pareja que parecía recién casada, el novio tenía una cabellera del mismo color que Orihime y la novia era una chica algo corta de estatura y de cabellos obscuros, pero ese par de imágenes pasaron pronto a segundo plano, cuando la mirada de Ulquiorra se encontró con imagen de una pequeña niña de cabello naranja, abrazando a un adolescente de cabellos castaños, este mismo se encontraba en otra foto, acompañado de aquellos dos hombres con quien había visto a Orihime la primera vez, aquellos hombres de estilo punk y cabellos coloridos. Por lo que pudo notar, las fotos tal vez tenia diez años de antigüedad.

¿Qué conexión podían tener?

En su curiosidad tomo la foto de la niña con el chico castaño y casi de inmediato escucho a Orihime a su lado.

—Es mi hermano mayor Sora, la niña soy yo.

— ¿Y a que se dedica él? — la pregunta salió con el mismo tono monótono que tanto lo caracterizaba. En realidad, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que decía, fue casi como un auto reflejo.

—Falleció hace casi diez años— contestó la joven.

—Lamento escucharlo, no debí mencionarlo.

— No hay problema, no lo sabías. — la chica sonrió de forma alegre, a lo que Ulquiorra continuo con su interrogatorio.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Fallecieron cuando era muy pequeña por lo que no les recuerdo.

—Y tu hermano Sora fue tu soporte después de eso — afirmo el chelista, al analizar las repuestas que le había brindado la artista.

—Si, siempre cuido de mí y creo que por eso no disfrutó mucho su juventud, siempre tuvo que cuidar de mí, de hecho ellos dos, los de la otro foto, eran sus mejores amigos, Grimmjow y Szayel. Ellos siempre estaban juntos y lo hacían todo juntos, de hecho Grimmjow y Szayel fueron los que me ayudaron a comenzar mi carrera de pintora, en especial Grimmjow.

El chelista observo con detenimiento a la mujer que tenía en frente, no parecía notar alguna tristeza en su rostro, tal vez un poco de melancolía, pero parecía feliz a pesar de todo, en esos momentos el chelista pensó que a pesar de su locura y rareza, la palabra _fortaleza_, debía estar dentro de la lista de sus cualidades, al menos él la agregaría.

—No quisiera ser grosero, pero…

—¿Quieres saber como fue que falleció?

Ulquiorra se dijo a si mismo que también agregaría _perspicaz _a la lista, porque ella había leído sus pensamientos exactos. No quería ser rudo, pero había llamado su atención como alguien tan joven había muerto hacia tanto tiempo.

— Falleció en un accidente automovilístico, ellos iban ebrios y chocaron con un camión. Solo mi hermano falleció en el choque.

—¿Quién conducía?

— Grimmjow.

—¿Lo culpaste por la muerte de tu hermano?

—Al principio sí, pero con el tiempo deje de hacerlo, a pesar que no debió de conducir en ese estado, los tres se encontraban igual, así que me gusta pensar que tal vez así tenía que pasar. Además después de eso Grimmjow fue quien se encargo de mí y de mis estudios, creo que más que nada lo hizo por la culpa que sentía. Pero a pesar de lo que haya sucedido, no le odio y nunca le odiare.

La culpa y el odio eran dos emociones que Ulquiorra consideraba muy poderosas. La herramienta más utilizada por el odio eran los celos, usados principalmente para reducir a cenizas la felicidad de los demás. La culpa se movía por dolor, remordimientos, planes utópicos destrozados y el hiriente _hubiera_, este hacia que una persona deseara desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra o que en casos extremos, esa misma persona se quitara la vida, y por desgracia para el chelista, la culpa es una emoción que tubo la amarga oportunidad de conocer muy de cerca.

— ¿Y el logro superar la culpa que sentía hacia ti?

— No lo sé, a veces pienso que si, otras parece que no, es como si volviera por temporadas, no sé cómo explicarlo.

No necesitaba explicarlo, Ulquiorra conocía a la perfección los tiempos de culpa que mencionaba la joven, era algo que nunca se difuminaba del todo, más bien se aprendía a vivir con eso, justo como el mismo lo había hecho hasta entonces, pero no quería recordar su pasado en ese momento, quería una distracción de su vida y esa chica le había recordado algo que no podía permitirse revivir en ese momento, no quería sentirse tan expuesto con ella, por lo menos no aun.

— Lamento mi impertinencia, me gano la curiosidad.

La chica negó con la cabeza, dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra no sonrió en respuesta, pero la calidez en su mirada lo llenó de una forma que no supo descifrar. Quizás el saber que la joven había pasado por una vida dura y aun conservaba el brillo e inocencia que irradiaba, hacía que su interés hacia ella aumentara.

Todo en ella parecía tan irreal, algunas veces.

Se observaron por unos segundos como si por la cabeza de ambos pasaron los mismos pensamientos, luego ella se devolvió hacia las fotografías.

—Mira, en esta otra foto estoy con todos mis amigos de preparatoria— le señaló.

El chelista se dedico simplemente a observar la imagen sin hacer más preguntas, a pesar del buen humor de la joven, no quería pasarse de la raya, sin embargo al pasar a la siguiente, con la pareja de recién casados, el rostro de ella se lleno de alegría, bondad y tristeza y Ulquiorra casi se sintió en la necesidad de volver a interrogarla al respecto, pero ella se adelantó.

—Ellos son dos grandes amigos míos, él es Kurosaki Ichigo a quien conozco de casi toda la vida y su esposa Kuchiki Rukia, ella es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, es realmente admirable. Son el uno para el otro.

Ulquiorra noto como la artista se perdió en sus recuerdos, como si esa foto fuera lo más importante que haya sostenido en toda su vida. Él no hizo movimiento alguno, prefirió esperar a que ella volviera a la realidad por sí misma, además eso le dio más tiempo para analizarla.

Estaba convencido que no la había buscado el día anterior solo para desahogarse en simple sexo, como al final de la noche sintió que había intentado hacer, si solo necesitara desahogarse de esa forma hubiera podido salir a cualquier otro lugar a conseguir lo que se dice un encuentro casual con otra, pero él veía en Orihime una paz de la cual él carecía y un halo de inocencia que él había dejado muchos años atrás, esa era una de las razones por la cual la busco, además de ser ajena a su mundo ella tenía cualidades que él no poseía y que deseaba poseer para poder calmar todos sus fracasos y demonios internos. Él nunca metería a un casi desconocido a su departamento para pasar la noche o le contaría gran parte de su vida en solo unos minutos, pero ella si lo hizo y Ulquiorra encontró aquel gesto extraño y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

Cuando su compañera volvió a la realidad, Ulquiorra estuvo seguro de algo. Quería volver a ver a esa mujer, quizás no al siguiente día o pronto, pero si alguna vez y después de eso, lo que resultaría bastante fácil, ya que cuando se despidieron en la calle, la artista le había arrebatado su dirección a base de interrogatorio, aunque él no se negó demasiado.

Tal vez se arrepentiría después.

Sin embargo dos días después de aquel peculiar encuentro con la artista, no recibió ninguna noticia sobre ella, y se sintió un tanto decepcionado, aquel encuentro le había dado la paz que estaba buscando con desesperación, la verdad era que la necesitaba su tiempo para volver al instituto se acercaba y el saber que Aizen lo estaba esperando ya era en sí bastantes malas noticias. Ya podía imaginarse todo lo que él le diría o recriminaría, por lo que pensó en adelantarse a los hechos y decidió presentar su renuncia tan pronto lo viera.

Se acercó a su portátil y comenzó a escribir la carta.

Cuando terminó, arregló su departamento e invito a Tia, Ishida y Nnoitra a comer, ellos aceptaron indudablemente y Ulquiorra sintió ganas de volver a verlos, en cierta forma los había extrañado, pero cuando las preguntas iniciaron y él les hablo de su renuncia, se arrepintió al instante.

—¡Estás loco! Estarías tirando a la basura todos los años que has pasado tocando, ¿y que si te equivocaste? no es el fin del mundo. ¡Solo vuelve a practicar y ya!—exclamó con fuerza el novato Ishida, seguido de Nnoitra.

—Me temo que cuatro ojos tiene razón, te conozco de mucho tiempo y tú sin el chelo terminaras en una esquina pidiendo limosna, eres un chelista Emo, solo acepta que no siempre tienes que ser el mejor. Es mas a mí me gusta tocar el contrabajo pero realmente nunca me ha importado tocarlo para ser mejor, solo lo hago porque me gusta y me da dinero.

— ¿Qué harás una vez que renuncies? —preguntó Tia, que a pesar de todo era la persona que mejor le conocía y sabía que no importando lo que le dijesen, si él había tomado una decisión solo un milagro lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—Probablemente dar clases en Julliard.

—Ulquiorra, solo te pido que lo pienses un poco más, eres mejor que eso, además fue tu primer solo y te equivocaste levemente, no eres el primero y tampoco serás el ultimo en haber cometido esa clase de error, solo piénsalo, no quiero que te arrepientas, no cargues mas peso sobre tus hombros del que puedes soportar.

El chelista sabía lo consternados que probablemente se encontraban sus amigos pero no había vuelta atrás, además dar clases ya lo tenía contemplado como un plan B de retiro cuando algo malo sucediese, solo que no espero que hubiese sucedido tan pronto. Sabía que ellos tenían razón, sabía que todavía le hacía falta más que dar a la música clásica como chelista pero su equivocación en el concierto era el resultado de lo que probablemente haya sida una vieja herida que se había vuelto a abrir o mejor dicho una que nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para cerrar. El mundo de él era la música y visualizaba el mundo de esa manera, en ella se escudo, tomo fuerza, pero ahora su miedo había aflorado, un miedo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La comida paso rápido después de eso, sus amigos ya no insistieron en el tema de la renuncia y le hablaron de algunas novedades dentro de la sinfónica, de un par de novatos recién llegados e inclusive de como Gin a pesar de prácticamente odiarlo, decidió no bromear sobre él, por lo menos no hasta que volviera y pudiese restregárselo en la cara.

Ulquiorra por su parte les hablo sobre su breve salida aquella noche, evitando obviamente mencionarles cualquier información sobre la persona que había despertado su interés, sabía que de hacerlo Nnoitra seria capas de vigilarlo y seguirlo hasta conocer a la susodicha.

Aunque ¿cuántas eran las probabilidades?

Él era muy orgulloso como para irla a buscar de nuevo y ella simplemente no daba signos de seguir viva o al menos interesada en volver a verle.

Sin embargo al siguiente día por la mañana, cuando pensó que no la volvería a verla jamás, se encontró con una Orihime sonriente llamando a su puerta.

Ulquiorra se quedó quieto en la entrada, observándola, consternado y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

—Traje el desayuno, ¿me invitas a pasar?, ¿es mal momento?

El músico sacudió la cabeza, su concentración parecía fallarle, quien sabe cuanto tiempo se había quedado así, observándola.

—Claro, pasa.

La artista así lo hizo y abrió la caja que sostenía en sus manos.

—No sé qué tipo de comida te agrade así que algunos bagels(*), toma el que gus…

De pronto se vio interrumpida cuando alzo la vista y vio a su alrededor, un departamento por completo en blanco.

El chelista había conocido personas que le habían criticado el color, debido a que les parecía demasiado austero para un departamento y espero lo mismo de ella, sin embargo la reacción de la artista fue contraria y diferente. Se notaba curiosa y embelesada.

— Por dios, es completamente blanco, es hermoso, es… es…

— ¿Relajante? — sugirió Ulquiorra

—No, es un lienzo en blanco, ¿tienes idea de lo que podría hacer en todas estas paredes?, dime ¿en algún momento pensaste pintarlo?

—No.

—¿Ni un poco, para darle un toque de originalidad?

—No.

— Uff, de acuerdo cuando cambies de parecer, prométeme que me llamaras.

—No lo creo, pero gracias por la oferta.

Orihime sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ay ojos, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?, anda toma un bagel.

Cuando Ulquiorra escogió un bagel italiano relleno con peperoni, salami y mucho queso, ella sonrió triunfal.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó el músico.

— No, pero ya se algo más de ti, no eres vegetariano.

— Pudiste habérmelo preguntado.

— ¿Me lo hubieras respondido?

— No.

La joven rio triunfante de nueva cuenta.

— Eres divertido, no dices mucho sobre ti, prácticamente nada, solo se tu nombre, tu dirección, que eres chelista, pésimo bebiendo y no eres vegetariano. ¿Quieres saber algo extraño de mí? pero no quiero que te asustes.

Ulquiorra solo asintió ¿que otra cosa más extraña podía haber, que lo que ya había visto?, sin embargo nunca se espero la siguiente confesión de la artista.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos topamos en la cual te tome la foto?, bueno no quiero sonar rara pero ese día había salido tarde del estudio de una amiga, porque estaba terminando los lienzos que viste en la exposición y desde ese día comencé a salir tarde apropósito para ver si te volvía a ver, sé que acabo de decir es completamente acosador, pero las veces que te veía en el metro me daba miedo volverte hablar, pensaba que me ignorarías.

La joven avergonzada se tapo el rostro con sus manos y Ulquiorra paso con dificultad el bagel a través de su garganta. Definitivamente esa mujer era una de las personas más raras que haya conocido en su vida, pero aquella confesión había elevado su interés de manera exponencial.

* * *

Los reviews serán bien recibidos, ya saben comentarios serán escuchados y cualquier sugerencia o duda solo háganla saber … see ya!

En serio O.O Háganla saber porque después a mí se me va la Onda!

Por fin puse las notas XD hahahaha por si las dudas

*címbalos: Instrumento de percusión consistente en un disco circular cóncavo de metal. También son llamados platillos o cimbales.

*barra comedor: Espacio en forma de barra horizontal, en el cual las personas se reúnen a ingerir alimentos. Se utilizan banquillos y se ubica cerca de la cocina.

*bagels: Pan hecho con harina de trigo, algunas veces llevan relleno. También suelen llamarles donas o rosquillas.


	5. Photograph

**Yeiii Quinto capítulo n.n disculpen la tardanza ya saben las posadas, navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes Buajajajajaja.**

**sheblunar****, ****AntoniaCifer****, ****Kumikoson4****, ****ambar51chick**, **Marla Cifer**, **Alexandra-45**, **Silvianime** y **Guby-san**.Muchas ejercer gracias por sus reviews y apoyo que me han brindado estos… :3

**PoisonedLetters** Te estoy esperando jojojo si además también para saber cuándo actualizas hehehe

**Elise W. My sista gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia :3!**

Gracias a todos los que me marcaron en follow y favs Hell Yeah!

Rolas del capítulo:

Daughter – Medicine

Gem Club - Polly

Enjoy It! :3

* * *

**The Pocket Symphony**

**Photograph**

Si a Ulquiorra Cifer le hubiesen preguntado acerca de un momento vergonzoso en su vida, nombraría pocos o quizás ninguno, no era una persona asidua a episodios embarazosos, la verdad es que nunca había mostrado el interés suficiente en las cosas cotidianas como para que estas lo avergonzaran, pero en aquel instante casi deseo que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que lograba romper con todos sus esquemas?, los segundos que habían seguido a la confesión de la joven artista fueron eternos y aunque en parte se sentía aliviado de no ser el único en haber actuado como un acosador, tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para decirle que él había hecho lo mismo, ¿cómo hacerlo sin ponerse en evidencia? se preguntó, y la afirmación que aquella pregunta supuso lo asusto de igual manera.

Después de casi un minuto de silencio, fue evidente que no sería él quien daría el primer paso.

La pelinaranja lo observó, aún escondida detrás de sus dedos y resopló.

—Bueno ¿no vas a decir nada?... por favor di algo —pero Ulquiorra seguía en blanco.

—¿Qué debería decir? —le preguntó, dirigiéndose a ella pero también a si mismo.

—Lo que sea…me estoy muriendo de vergüenza.

Nadie se muere de vergüenza, fue lo primero que acudió a la mente del chelista aunque no lo dijo, después de todo no podía eludir el tema para siempre.

—Tu concepto del término acosador me parece interesante —comentó con simpleza, y Orihime se destapo la cara, esta había adquirido un color parecido al guinda que poco a poco se volvía rosáceo y la hacía lucir cómica y para que negarlo atractiva, Ulquiorra no se lo diría pero al observarla no pudo evitar sonreír, una curvatura apenas visible en la punta de sus labios que nadie notaría.

—¿A que te refieres? —o al menos ella no lo notó.

—Que pienses que esperar hasta tarde para que hayas podido volver a encontrarme en el metro no es actuar como un acosador, eso me parece interesante, ¿por qué lo hacías?

_Para haber hecho lo mismo debería estarse haciendo la misma pregunta._

La joven se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Ya te había respondido, me pareces fuera de lo común y lo creas o no, conocer personas interesantes es parte de mi trabajo, soy pintora y la inspiración en las obras no solo radica en ver paisajes bonitos o feos sino en plasmar en mis lienzos las emociones, y hay personas cuyas emociones son muy fuertes, personas que como tú son modelos interesantes para plasmar.

Ulquiorra asintió.

—Ya veo —pero a pesar de la profesionalidad con que Orihime explicó su punto él no se sentía convencido, la respuesta había sido clara e incluso aceptable pero no era lo que estaba esperando como respuesta.

—¿Con eso te refieres a los dos retratos que ya has hecho de mí? —le cuestionó de nuevo.

—No solo son retratos, es lo que esas personas representan —parecía que hablaba en serio, sin embargo Ulquiorra sintió que nuevamente no le daba lo que quería.

—¿Que es lo que según tu visión artística represento yo? — volvió a contratacar.

—Vacío —le dijo Orihime, y entonces Ulquiorra sintió algo similar a la decepción y también un inmenso coraje para consigo mismo por haber hecho tantas preguntas. Aunque su semblante se mantuvo serio todo ese tiempo, la verdad era que le había afectado aquella respuesta.

¿Vació? ¿Eso era todo lo que podía proyectar?

—La primera vez que te vi —continuo ella, apenada pero con total seguridad. —Además de ver el color de tus ojos también vi la forma de tu mirar, siempre pareces desconectado de tu alrededor, como si estuvieras en un lugar y al mismo tiempo no, pero creo… —durante un segundo le miró a los ojos con intensidad —creo qué eso es solo parte de una mascara que esconde algo mucho más profundo.

El chelista desvió la mirada con enfado. ¿Quién se creía que era para querer analizarlo de tal forma?, ¿su psicóloga?; Orihime pareció leer nuevamente sus pensamientos y se disculpo de inmediato.

—Por favor no te ofendas…es solo lo que yo llegue a notar, eso no significa que sea verdad.

Sin embargo más que enojo ante aquella confesión, Ulquiorra se sentía dolido y confundido, sabía que muchas cosas a su alrededor no le importaban, que inclusive el mismo mundo algunas veces le tenía sin cuidado, pero lo que la joven le había dicho, lo que ella pensaba de él, no podía creer que eso era todo lo que había visto en su persona ¿acaso su personalidad se resumía a tan poco?

—Dime…—continuo hablando la artista, al parecer no podía quedarse callada por más de dos segundos. —Si supieras que el mundo se acaba mañana por el choque de un asteroide ¿qué harías?

—¿Por qué tendría que acabarse por un asteroide?

—Por que sería una forma muy contundente de acabarse, pero enserio si se diera el caso ¿qué harías?

—Tocaría el Chelo hasta que el mundo se acabara.

La joven lo observó con detenimiento.

—Por lo menos no pareces perdido cuando hablas del chelo —comentó después de unos segundos y Ulquiorra deseó decirle que no todo en esta vida le valía poco, que cuando se trataba de música no estaba vacío, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de incluso abrir la boca.

Una conversación con esa mujer, era como subir a una montaña rusa, con cambios y elevaciones cada dos segundos

—¡Es verdad!, te venia a buscar para invitarte a dos lugares, primero ¿me acompañarías al parque que se encuentra cerca del lago?, habrá una exposición estudiantil de algunas facultades de arte y música, así que pensé que te gustaría ir, ya sabes, a escuchar a algunos futuros músicos del genero clásico y quizás ver algunas pinturas conmigo.

Para Ulquiorra la idea de escuchar a novatos interpretar la música que tanto amaba y de la cual había decidido retirarse no le resultaba nada animador sin embargo ¿en qué podía empeorar, si la acompañaba a una simple exposición?, quizás allí podría demostrarle que él no se resumía en una sola palabra.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, y tras finalizar el desayuno en silencio, salieron del departamento.

X∞X∞X

Una vez en la calle, la caminata fue silenciosa pero en absoluto molesta, el tema del metro y la faceta acosadora de ambos no volvió a relucir, para fortuna del chelista que por ningún motivo pensaba confesarlo, incluso Inoe Orihime cuya personalidad era parlanchina por naturaleza, se mantuvo relajada y en calma, tanto que el tiempo voló y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el parque, rodeados de cientos de personas que acudían al evento.

El lugar estaba demasiado concurrido, sin embargo era lo suficientemente espacioso para poder caminar y pasear por todos los alrededores, y mientras lo hacían Ulquiorra se percató de varios estudiantes de arte mostrando sus lienzos o esculturas, pequeñas representaciones improvisadas de algún acto sobre obras de teatro desde Esquilo hasta Harol Pinter, pasando obviamente por los clásicos de Shakespeare, mientras que en casi cada rincón se encontraba algún chico tocando un instrumento y en el centro del parque una orquesta entera de jóvenes interpretaban un sinfín de melodías.

Todos eran tan jóvenes.

Ulquiorra no se consideraba viejo, todavía no llegaba a sus treinta, pero le causo cierta gracia ver a ese puñado de novatos que todavía no sabían lo difícil que seria para ellos progresar en el mundo de la música. Los escuchó tocar piezas de Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, Chopin, Berlioz entre otros compositores y la interpretación era buena pero aún les faltaba mucho por aprender, y cuando lo hicieran y creyeran que sus anhelos se habían hecho realidad, entonces la vida les daría una bofetada como había pasado con él. Era así como funcionaba el mundo y era por eso que lo odiaba, y aunque durante mucho tiempo creyó estar por encima de toda esa basura, al final termino siendo igual que todos.

Un perdedor.

Casi de inmediato los malos recuerdos lo inundaron como una tormenta al asecho y todo el buen humor que podría haber tenido se escapo, cansado desvió la vista, y fue entonces cuando notó la mirada curiosa de Orihime a su lado, quien sabe cuanto tiempo había estado así. Ella lo observaba con curiosidad y otra cosa que no supo descifrar, algo perdida en sus pensamientos que cuando se percato de que él la miraba devuelta, se giro rápidamente, con la cara sonrojada y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Algo en el pecho del chelista se entibio, pero lo dejo de lado, ya tenía suficiente con lo actual como para meterse más embrollos en la cabeza así que prefirió volver su atención a la pequeña orquesta de estudiantes, notando de inmediato un par errores comunes en la interpretación, una desafinada o una nota mal puesta que le hicieron recordar su propio error. Parecía que no importaba a donde mirara, el universo estaba de acuerdo para hacerlo sentir como un completo imbécil.

¿Hasta cuando iban a atormentarlo los recuerdos?, estaba claro que no debería haber venido a la dichosa exposición.

Abrumado y enfadado esta vez, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el lago, dejando a la joven detrás, pudo sentir como esta lo siguió casi corriendo, y sabía que lo tomaría como ofensa, por lo que cuando llego al lago se detuvo.

—Lo siento, necesitaba algo de aire —le dijo a modo de disculpa, pero sin mirarla.

—¿No te gusta el lugar? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—No es eso, las multitudes me exasperan, de igual modo gracias por invitarme.

—No hay problema, aunque que mal que no te gusten las multitudes, quería invitarte a la opera también

—¿Disculpa? —el chelista la miro a la cara sorprendido por la proposición, ¿desde cuando le interesaban ese tipo de cosas a ella?, y ¿por qué se empecinaba tanto en incluirlo?, pero más que nada ¿por qué él seguía aceptando?

—Si si, ya sé que no parezco de esas personas a las que le gusta la opera—alego la joven sonriendo —pero la verdad es que si me gusta, probablemente conozcas la obra es: Madame Butterfly.

Por supuesto que Ulquiorra conocía la obra, era un enorme clásico de la opera, casi se vio tentado a comenzar a hablar del tema, sin embargo la dejo continuar.

— Además la esposa de un amigo mío tiene el papel principal, ella se llama Rangiku Matsumoto, creo que debes de conocerla también o por lo menos de nombre, fue muy elogiada por su primer protagónico como La Condeza Maritza, es una de las sopranos mas talentosas que he escuchado.

Como no la iba a conocer si era la esposa de Gin Ichimaru, una de las personas que por lo menos en ese instante no quería ver. ¿Acaso ella conocía a ese idiota?

—Esposa de un amigo tuyo, ¿conoces a Gin Ichimaru?

—Por supuesto, es el hermano mayor de Grimmjow, ¿le conoces?

Lo único que le faltaba, la única persona que creyó lo podría mantener alejado de lo que más odiaba del mundo de la música, era amiga de Gin Ichimaru, una de las personas que más odiaba en ese medio. Estaba claro, el universo lo odiaba.

—Es compañero mío o mejor dicho lo era.

—¿Trabajaron juntos?

—Somos parte de la misma sinfónica.

—Wow, vaya que es pequeño el mundo —rio nuevamente la joven, ante la cara enfadada del chelista.

—Luces molesto ¿de verdad estás bien?

—Si.

Orihime pareció dudarlo pero continuó.

—De acuerdo… ¿entonces que dices sobre la opera?, será en dos días, generalmente siempre voy con Grimmjow pero esta vez no va a poder, tiene que arreglar unos asuntos con uno de los bares que maneja.

Ulquiorra resopló con enfado.

—¿Por qué yo?, la noche anterior pude ver que tenias varias amistades, ¿acaso todos tus amigos están ocupados?

No quiso sonar tan filoso y rudo con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, que esa chica le invitara a un lugar tomándolo a él como segunda opción después de ver la capacidad que tenia en socializar, le hacía sentir sumamente patético, más de lo que ya se sentía.

Orihime frunció el seño.

—Tengo más amistades —y por primera vez desde que se conocían la joven sonó seria. —Pero serias el único de ellas que realmente apreciaría ir sin importar que yo se lo pidiera, muchos de mis amigos no les agrada este tipo de eventos, inclusive Tatsuki prefiere practicar sus artes marciales que acompañarte a un evento como este, además pensé que te gustaría, pero sino quieres ir esta bien, no importa…

La artista se dio la vuelta y Ulquiorra pudo notar como se mordía los labios, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, mientras en la lejanía un joven tocaba el piano. El chelista la observó con algo raro sumiéndose en su pecho y deseo disculparse pero no sabía como ¿alguna vez se había disculpado enserio, con alguien?

—¿Conoces la canción? —le preguntó, intentándolo por medio de la música.

—No, pero es muy bella.

—Es de Erik Satie, la primera de sus tres obras para piano denominadas Gymnopédies (*).

La joven asintió.

—Con que esa es—dijo con un suspiro —Me recuerda mucho al hermano Grimmjow, él me llevo muchas veces a la casa de su familia para visitarlo y le escuché practicar incontables veces, al principio me enviaba al patio para que no le molestase, pero con el tiempo Gin empezó a abrir las ventanas del estudio para que yo pudiese escucharlo con más claridad, sin embargo siempre que le escuchaba tocar esa canción cerraba las ventanas, y poco a poco fui notando que solo la tocaba cuando estaba triste, supongo que no quería que le viera en ese estado.

—Vaya, pensaba que Ichimaru no tenía sentimientos.

Y vaya que aquella mujer que tenía una facilidad sorprendente para contar de su pasado, Ulquiorra no podía decir lo mismo.

Orihime sonrío.

—A veces eso parece, pero en el fondo es una buena persona.

—Déjame que lo dude.

—¿Entonces por eso no me acompañaras a la opera?, ¿por qué allí estará Gin?, ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes que tanto temes encontrártelo?

De inmediato Ulquiorra se sintió ofendido. Lo único que faltaba para aderezar su semana era que lo llamaran cobarde, sobre todo cuando se referían a Gin Ichimaru.

—Te acompañare — le dijo con resolución. —Pero no me pidas que en el momento de ver a Ichimaru lo trate con amabilidad.

—¿Por qué no se llevan bien?

—En lo absoluto.

—Oh vaya, y eso que trabajan en la misma sinfónica.

—No por mucho…renunciare.

Orihime abrió los ojos sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué, sucedió algo malo?

—Erre mi solo, por lo que es tiempo de pasar a otra cosa.

—¿Lo erraste?, pero Ojos, me dijiste que lo habías hecho de la mejor forma ¿no es así?

—Lo cual no fue suficiente o por lo menos no para mí, si no sirvo para chelista como al principio pensé que sería entonces no hay motivo por el cual continuar ese mismo camino, resultaría inútil llevando al mismo error una y otra vez.

—Y si ya no tocaras el chelo, ¿que harás?

—Daré clases de música.

—¿Te gusta dar clases?

—No.

—¿Entonces?, deberías seguir haciendo lo que te gusta.

—No, no sirvo para ello, ya no soy un novato y puedo reconocer hasta dónde puedo llegar, afine todos mis errores y mejore con los años y aun así falle, y no solo fue en un simple concierto si no uno de los festivales de música mundiales más importantes, arruine mi oportunidad, así que renunciare y volveré a Nueva York a dar clases en Julliard, por lo menos ahí seré de utilidad.

La joven parecía cada vez mas alterada con sus palabras.

—Estas huyendo Ulquiorra —le dijo con seriedad, y el chelista se paralizo al escuchar su nombre saliendo por los labios de la artista, ella nunca lo utilizaba, siempre le decía Ojos u otra cosa, y ahora lo había hecho como una especie de regaño y una parte de él se sintió nuevamente herido por eso, y no lograba comprender el porqué. Se trataba de un sentimiento muy nuevo.

Orihime le miró a la cara con melancolía, el semblante de la joven había cambiado rotundamente de lo feliz que estaba a una faz de tristeza total.

—Te estás escondiendo del error que tú dices que cometiste, y ahora renunciaras a tu carrera sin darte una segunda oportunidad —le dijo con la misma melancolía —vuelve a tocar el chelo, no creo que tu jefe o los demás de la sinfónica se sientan tan ofendidos como tú crees, tal vez nunca he escuchado como tocas y es una lástima pero sé que debes ser muy bueno, lo noto por la decisión drástica que quieres hacer, pero por favor Ulquiorra no huyas, me entristecería mucho saber que tú mismo truncaste tus sueños sin siquiera darte una segunda oportunidad, no te servirá de nada, créeme, te lo dice una experta en huidas.

¿Experta en huidas? ¿De que había huido?; Ulquiorra sintió que debía saberlo y es que la chica que antes había comparado con sonidos tan alegres, ahora sonaba tan triste como el sonido de un contrabajo o inclusive del mismísimo chelo.

—¿De qué huiste? —le preguntó.

—De un amor no correspondido.

Tras esto Ulquiorra no pudo esconder una mueca de disgusto, no quería comparar ambas situaciones pero sentía que por evidentes razones el caso de él era más difícil, y sin embargo siguió preguntándole al respecto.

—¿Qué sucedió?

La joven desvió la mirada hacía el lago frente a ellos, donde una familia de patos que nadaban en hilera huían del chorro de una pequeña cascada artificial. Antes de contestarle, suspiró.

—¿Te acuerdas de las fotos de mi departamento, la foto donde me encontraba con mis amigos recién casados?

—Si

—El novio, Kurosaki Ichigo, él era uno de mis mejores amigos y estuve enamorada de él durante casi la mayor parte de mi vida, en preparatoria estuvimos saliendo, duro muy poco en realidad, pero para mí fue mucho más, fue hermoso, lo que siempre había estado esperando sin embargo… —la artista se detuvo y sonrío con amargura, Ulquiorra jamás creyó que ella pudiera sonreír de tal forma, al parecer conocía muy poco acerca de aquella mujer, a pesar de que esta era la tercera vez que le contaba acerca de su pasado.

—¿Sin embargo? —le preguntó el chelista, con una ansiedad que apenas y mostraba.

—Creo que yo no era lo que él buscaba, y cuando me propuso volver a ser amigos yo acepte solo por la necesidad de seguir cerca, el último año de preparatoria fue muy duro y entonces llego una chica de nuevo ingreso, Kuchiki Rukia, fue amor a primera vista supongo, comenzaron a salir y al poco tiempo se volvieron novios y con ello lo que quedo de la preparatoria se volvió un infierno, quería que me tragara la tierra cada vez que los veía, quería ser egoísta y afrontarlo pero Kurosaki era tan feliz que no pude, simplemente me lo guarde y los observe avanzar en su relación, al graduarnos y entrar cada quien a la universidad, ellos dos ya estaban comprometidos y eso fue más de lo que pude soportar, el ultimo día que los vi fue en su boda, les di mi mejor sonrisa, animo y deseos pero a la siguiente mañana empaque mis maletas y me fui de Karakura mi pueblo natal a estudiar artes plásticas en otra universidad muy lejos de ahí. Salí huyendo de mi hogar tan solo por no tener las fuerzas o convicción de verlos juntos, ahora van a tener un hijo y yo me perderé el conocerlo, así que no huyas Ulquiorra, no quiero que te arrepientas. Además si te vas me dejaras sola aquí, y entonces ¿qué voy a hacer?

¿Qué iba a hacer ella sin él?; Ulquiorra se quedo en shock ante el último comentario de la joven, se conocían de apenas unas semanas ¿qué tanto podía significar que se fuera?, sin embargo al observarla y notar un par de lagrimas en su rostro supuso que la artista debía sentirse muy frágil en ese momento, sobretodo tras contarle lo anterior.

—Iré al instituto a hablar con Aizen antes de que tome mi decisión final —le dijo, intentando calmarla.

Orihime se limpio entonces las lágrimas del rostro y se acercó a él.

—Por lo menos inténtalo ¿sí? —le suplicó, tomando las manos del chelista entre las suyas.

Ulquiorra se sintió inmensamente incomodo pero no la alejo y cuando la miro a los ojos sus siguientes palabras salieron algo forzadas debido a la cercanía.

—Mujer, no depende de mi si no de mi director, lo intentaré, pero en el momento que me vuelva a equivocar me iré, dos veces sería demasiado.

Lo intentaría si Aizen le daba una oportunidad, aunque ¿como esperaba volver a tocar el chelo a la perfección, si el miedo ni siquiera lo dejaba pensar en algo más que en fallar?; sin embargo…

—Gracias —le dijo la artista, y Ulquiorra sintió que a pesar de todo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando las manos de ella se desprendieron de las de él, sintió que dejaba en estas un hueco.

Y no quiso sentirse así.

* * *

* Eric Satie(1866-1925): pianista y compositor frances Su obra más conocida son las Gymnopédies.

Las gymnopédies son unas piezas breves y atmosféricas que están escritas en compás de 3/4. Cada una de ellas presenta un tema y una estructura similar. Se trata de obras ligeras pero atípicas que desafían deliberadamente numerosas reglas de la música clásica y la contemporánea. Este rechazo desvergonzado por las convenciones es sin embargo poco perceptible para el oyente ya que la música es llevada por una fuerte carga emocional y la elegancia de la narración. Por ejemplo, los primeros compases de la Gymnopedie n.º 1 consisten en una progresión alternante de dos acordes mayores con séptima; el primero en la subdominante que es sol y el segundo sobre la tónica que es re. Las melodías de las piezas usan deliberadas aunque suaves disonancias contra la armonía. De esa manera producen un efecto picante y melancólico que encaja con las indicaciones de interpretación, que son respectivamente para tocar cada pieza "dolorosamente", "tristemente" o "gravemente".

Gymnopédie n.º 1: Lent et douloureux (lento y doloroso).

Gymnopédie n.º 2: Lent et triste (lento y triste).

Gymnopédie n.º 3: Lent et grave (lento y grave).

Gracias por su apoyo cualquier duda, comentario o opinión ya saben soy todo oídos, los reviews stan como siempre gratamente recibidos hehe

Thanks see ya!


End file.
